Smells Like Tribe Spirit
is the eighth episode of Survivor: Game Changers. Challenges Immunity Challenge: Lock, Load and Light The three tribes must run up and over two sand mounds, assemble a puzzle boat, using unique braces to hold it together, row out to a cauldron, light a torch, row back, remove the braces, and take them to the starting line. Two players will use 16 puzzle pieces to assemble blocks representing compass directions, then the tribe fits the blocks and braces into a climbing wall and climbs up to light a fire bale. The first tribe to do so wins. Winner: Ikino Story Night of Day 16 At camp, Reagan thanks Claire and Moira for keeping him. However, Claire is disappointed that she gave in to Moira, and questions how long she will be loyal to her companion. After Claire addressed her concern to her, Moira was disappointed. She tried to argue that Sue Ellen voted against her and would without a doubt betray them, but Claire was insistent that she could have helped. Day 17 On Ikino, the tribe members began to notice Lucy getting extremely close to Lelouch, with her and cuddling and kissing frequently. Bilbo was especially worried about this. McCartney brought Pooh and Squidward to a secret conversation at the waterhole, where he brought up the possibility of an alliance. In order to swing Pooh to his side, he revealed that Bilbo was targeting the bear. On Reconciliation, Tullius continued to bring in the fish for the tribe. Seeing his successes, Simon started to contemplate if it would be a good idea to let him make the merge. Scrooge did some talking around to see where everyone's heads were at. He didn't mention any names, but assured everyone that he would vote who they targeted. Prince, Kurt, and Simon strategized together as they weighed the threat level of Scrooge and Tullius. However, Kurt and Simon continued to conspire against Prince. Day 18 Arriving to their Immunity challenge, several sinister laughs erupted after seeing Sue Ellen gone. Luke took back the Immunity Idol pieces and put them together, revealing that only one tribe can win Immunity and the other two will go to Tribal Council. When the challenge was revealed; Lucy, McCartney, and Squidward sat out for Ikino, while Scrooge and Tullius sat out for Reconciliation. With the challenge beginning, Ikino took an early lead, but the other two tribes were right on their heel. Taking too long to assemble, they lost their lead as every tribe went for the ocean at the same time. Legrengetti took the lead, as Ikino started lagging behind. Reconciliation then took over and returned to the beach first, with Ikino and Legrengetti tied for second. Kurt and Prince worked the puzzle, while Bilbo and Lelouch did for their tribe, while Claire and Moira did for their tribe. Bilbo and Lelouch completed the puzzle first, racing off to climb the wall. Reconciliation was right behind them, but Ikino successfully climbed the wall first and won Immunity. Luke awarded the Immunity Idol to Ikino, who was once again safe from Tribal Council. However, both Legrengetti and Reconciliation were doomed to have to vote someone off. At camp with Legrengetti, Reagan talked to Moira about potentially voting Claire out. Moira strongly considered it after her and Claire's argument. Claire talked to Reagan about voting out Moira, to which he agreed to do. Claire herself was not certain if it would be smart to betray her ally from the beginning or not. Away from the other two, Moira strongly contemplated using her Legacy advantage for Immunity. At Reconciliation, Prince continued to gun for Scrooge, as he finally talked Tullius into going through with the plan. Simon proposed his plan of voting Tullius to Kurt and Scrooge, who both considered it. Kurt went to Prince to explain that Tullius would probably be a huge merge threat, but Prince was not convinced. Kurt and Prince talked about whether Scrooge or Tullius would be the smarter vote, but neither could say for sure. Prince brought up that Simon might be taking charge, which was an unnerving thought for the duo. At Tribal Council, Legrengetti came in first. The three admitted to having some tension at camp recently, and that the vote would be sad no matter what. Ultimately, Moira did not use her Legacy advantage. However, she did not need to. Reagan cast his vote for Claire, but Claire and Moira eliminated him with two votes. After Reagan's torch was snuffed, Luke told Claire and Moira that as a tribe of two, the days to come would be hard on them. They were then dismissed back to camp, as Reconciliation came in. Reconciliation was on edge, with no one knowing who would be getting voted out. They only knew that the vote would reveal who is calling the shots. Tullius cast his vote for Scrooge, but found himself unanimously voted out. As he got his torch snuffed, he warned his tribe not to be a bunch of sheep before leaving. Luke then reminded the Reconciliation tribe of what they discussed at Tribal, that the vote would determine who is running the tribe. Simon cracked a grin as they returned to camp. Tribal Council Legrengetti Voting Confessionals None Final Words Reconciliation Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running